1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to pet kennels and, more particularly, to a pet kennel having structures that facilitate assembly.
2. Background
Pet kennels are generally well known in the relevant art for various pet-related purposes. Such pet kennels typically include an enclosed space within which an animal can be retained for purposes of transport, training, and as a place in which the animal can sleep, by way of example. While such pet kennels have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation.
Known pet kennels have typically been formed from a pair of shells which, when assembled together with fasteners or the like, and with the addition of a door between the shells, form the kennel. The shells typically have been configured to nest, one within the other, for shipment, sale, and storage, but typically are assembled by the consumer after purchase. After assembly, however, the fasteners have often been lost in the ordinary course of use of the pet kennel. Also, the fasteners can be difficult or at least tedious to use in assembling the kennel. Moreover, and depending upon the size of the kennel, the holes formed in the shells through which the fasteners are received can be difficult to align, adding further complexity to the assembly process.
It thus would be desirable to provide an improved pet kennel that overcomes these and other shortcomings in the relevant art.